


What Moves You?

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Groping, Held Down, Inspired by Music, Large Cock, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Partially Clothed Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: Anything goes on a night when the performers, the crowd and the music come together perfectly. Especially when there's a fit guy pressed to you making your body sing along!





	What Moves You?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I've done my best to be extra cautious when tagging. If I've missed something, please let me know so I can fix it. Always make sure you are responsible and practice SAFE sex in real life. This is fantasy!! If need be, let's say it's a reality where STIs do not exist. 
> 
> It was tons of fun to write so I'm pretty sure there will be a second chapter. Enjoy!

Hands down there is simply nothing that comes close to attending a live show where the band and the crowd are totally in sync with one another. The exchange of energy cycling through and back again until the final crescendo is a high I never tire of chasing. It's elusive, of that there's no doubt, but it happens just often enough to keep me pursuing another glimpse, another taste. The power amps an already incredible experience to that next level that nothing else has ever come close to touching. When the house lights come on, the feeling lingers and you can see others have been affected the same way. It's like an exclusive club you all belong to from THAT perfect night.

Tonight's show has the promise of that feeling. It's rare anymore for all the bands in a line up to gel so well and even more importantly for their fan bases to get along with each other. We are packed tightly together as we await the final act. I've heard so many crazy stories about their live performances and wonder how much is truth and how much is hype. The people watching has been priceless but when anything combines rock and roll, sexually suggestive themes and a touch of fetishism it's going to be anything but boring! I grin to myself and can't believe I was silly enough to be worried about my outfit! Under other circumstances I might be over done but I look pretty conservative here. If one can call a black lace corset top with partially exposed red  
strappy bra conservative. A black lace choker snugly hugs my throat and oversized silver hoops sparkle in my ears. Two strips of hair from either side of my face help hold the rest of my hair out of my eyes and are anchored at the base of my skull with a red rose clip. Distressed/destoyed dark wash jeans complete my look and all would be even better IF I hadn't forgotten my belt in my excitement. Fingers crossed I don't end up with a wardrobe malfunction. It's highly unlikely with how tightly we are all pressed together. 

I feel shifting behind me. Some girl and her friend apparently aren't into the headliner so they are trying to explain they just want OUT of the crowd so they can leave. Finally people seem to realize they're serious and let them go thus causing the frenzy behind me. I hear a smooth deep voice apologizing as he's yelled at by some chic about sneaking past her. He sounds sincere as he says, "I lost my girl but there she is! Sorry again about that!" It appears all is forgiven, as I listen to the exchange. Whew! I do NOT want caught up in a fight! There's another shift as a hard body is tightly pressed to my back, a peck hits my cheek and I hear that same deep voice say, "Hey, baby! Miss me?" He nuzzles my neck and whispers close for only me to hear, "Please don't bust me. I'm not a creep, I promise, but I have to be close for this performance!"

I can't bust him over this. He seems to have manners even if the situation is weird. I rest my head back onto him and say, "I was starting to wonder if you were going to find me, baby!! It wouldn't be as much fun without you." I feel the tension leave him as he genuinely gives me a cuddle and another kiss on the cheek. I can't help but laugh and say lowly, "Easy there, Romeo. The show is to be on that stage." As I point in front of us, the house lights dim and stage lights begin to swirl. The crowd surges forward even more and we are ready for the show to begin!

Aaaahhhh!! This is definitely one of those nights. The band is incredible and the interaction with the crowd feels like catching up with old friends. There's a sense of intimacy about the evening and my concert buddy, as I refer to him in my head, seems to be having the time of his life. I recognize the opening notes of the next song and scream my approval along with the crowd. It's rowdy, dirty, filthy and raw. There's nothing I don't love about it. The whole audience is moving, swaying, dancing and singing every word. I am no exception. The song finishes and we all settle to catch our breath. I lean back a little in an effort to stretch my back and that's when I feel something very hard pressing against my ass. Before I can think about the consequences, I press my hips back and grind against it. He can't be a prude, not with being at this show. He immediately thrusts back against me, adding to the pressure, then leans and whisper-shouts into my ear, "You're killing me back here!" Nothing more can be said as the next song kicks in and the most decadent and dirty part of the night ramps into high gear. There's no time to be still. The music feels too good and to be honest the friction from behind me is making everything even better. We are past any pretense of modesty as we push each other higher and higher. The constant rub and press of his body against mine feels so good and his cock, deliciously thick and fully hard, presses, grinds and out right fucks into the crack of my ass through two thin layers of clothes. There's no avoiding the evidence of his arousal and who would want to? I move the way I want, sometimes I move the way he wants and it is what it is. All pretending to behave has gone out the window as he slips his hands to my hips and basically is dry humping me throughout the next song. The movements of the crowd and the dark hide what we are doing and when he slips his arms around to hug me to him nobody can tell he's actually covering jack rabbiting his hips into mine. I shamelessly encourage him and part of me wants to make him cum in his pants for being so blatant. I slip my hand behind me and mold it around the formidable ridge of his cock. Oh my God, I am so taking this man somewhere, anywhere and getting him to use that cock to split me open.

The encore is happening and I can't believe how fast the night has gone. I'm sorry to see it end but know the high will last because the entertainment is far from over. When the last bow has been taken, the last confetti has fallen to the ground and security is shooing us out the door, I turn around and finally have a look at my concert buddy. Wow! He is simply scrumptious. Shaggy dark hair, sparkling green eyes (yes, sparkling...who'd've thought?) are matched with olive skin and full lips I can't decide if I want to kiss or bite more. For the first time he seems unsure which makes me wonder if I misread what I thought was going on. Fuck it! I step into his space, cup his crotch as I say, "Do you want to come with me to finish this properly?"

His hips jerk at the full bold caress where anyone and everyone can see what I'm doing. "Yes, yes! Let's get out of here, NOW!" He pulls me into the night then immediately shoves me against the wall and crashes his mouth into mine. It's a barrage of lips, teeth and tongue that makes my head swim and my pussy ache. I'm clutching his shirt and it's all I can do to stop so we can go to my hotel. We barely make it into the room before I'm pinned to the nearest wall yet again. Firm hands brace my hips to keep me still. He's scooping my breasts out of the cups of my bra & corset. I move to take it off and he stops me, "Don't you dare take that off. You have no idea how wantonly slutty you look spilling out of your top like that and begging to be fucked. Like you know the pounding of a hard cock is the only thing that can fix that ache you have."

I moan as I press back against the wall, feeling exposed, as I watch his hands stripping off his sweat soaked t-shirt. His hands fall to pop the button on his faded blue jeans and ease the strain of his cock so clearly defined behind them. I love the snapshot he makes in my mind...lean muscles, sweat glistens on him as the light filters into the room, faint happy trail disappears into the pants to a not so hidden treasure. I look back up and he's grinning. Emboldened by the whole night, I say, "Are you going to do something or are you getting bashful? I can take care of this on my own if I need to." At that, I slide one hand into my pants and slip the other up to twist and pinch a nipple. Two steps and he has both arms securely pinned to the wall. I laugh and he tells me to get my ass to the bed. I shimmy out of my pants and he tells me to leave on the scrap of wet red and black silk panties.

"Mmm....you look thoroughly debauched but I want to make a complete mess of you and to do that we're going to need cum." With that he pounces on me and settles his still jean clad lowerbody between my open thighs. Even soft, well worn denim has a bite to it when dry fucking against a soft pussy, wet silk is hardly protective. There's no teasing now as he pulls back just enough to shove himself free of them. I move to slip my panties off and he pins my hand beside my head with a terse, "Leave 'em." He releases me, shifts the silk and plunges inside me. While at the same time sucking my nipple tightly into his mouth. Between his size spearing fully into me and the intense pressure at my breast, he steals my breath away. He's big enough it's nearly painful to have him so deep but it's a good pain right now. The pressure of the fabric being pulled aside tightens the friction of the cloth and it rubs against both my clit and my asshole sending sparks through me.

He holds nothing back as he powerfully hammers into me. No part of him is still as his hands first grip my hip, then he's cupping my breast so he can take more, then he's biting my nipple tightly and pulling at the same time. I am drowning in pleasure and vaguely register him panting out, "Fuck!!! I'm not going to last. Your cunt's too tight and it's too good. Loving taking it like a good little slut, aren't you?" I can't get enough air to say anything. The whole night building to this explosive moment....all the music, the teasing and now this rough and dirty fuck has me answering him by ripping my nails fully down his back. He fucks me harder and I feel my climax begin to build in earnest. He grips my hair and says, "You want rough? You got it!" I know I won't walk or sit right tomorrow as he redoubles his efforts but it's perfect and I scream as my orgasm thunders through me and blows me to bits. He cries out as I tighten around him and he pulls out of my pussy as he begins to cum, stroking that gorgeous cock and soaking my panties and pussy with a flood of white.

We are trying to regain our breath when he runs a cum covered finger along the seam of my lips. I open them to take his finger into my mouth and swirl my tongue all around it. He grins in the darkness as he watches me and says, "Do you have time and feel up for another round? I have something I want to do with that mouth of yours."


End file.
